


Hero

by Confused_duckling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canonical Character Death, EDITH - Freeform, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Feels, but it's going to be okay, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_duckling/pseuds/Confused_duckling
Summary: Peter missed Tony a lot and as he found himself on top of a building looking down, he wasn't sure if he could live without tony.Then Tony is there for him once more





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this probably doesn't make alot of sense and I've written this of little sleep and sadness but I hope you Like it 
> 
> Also just to clear it up for anyone FFH happened but the post credit scene didn't.

The sun was slowly setting making the sky a mixture of pinks and oranges. There was a slight breeze that made peter shiver everytime it hit him. He stared down at the streets, he could see people rushing to places and on the phone. He breathed slightly as he let his legs swing. 

Peter knew he shouldn't really be here, he should be with may or Ned and mj or even happy. He shouldn't be alone, because that when things got really bad and the more it went on the more peter wasn't sure if he could survive it. 

He sat on top of a random building, a tall building. He was still in his spiderman suit but his mask was by his side and his back was leaning against the edge of the building. He didn't know exactly how he got here, his mind just took over and before he knew it he was on this building. He couldn't help the sadness taht ultimately took over his body and mind. The feeling of emptiness that seemed to be becoming more familiar as each day went by. The feeling of barely holding himself together as he tried to continue living. The feeling of missing Tony. 

It had been a couple of months since Tony has saved the world. It wasn't becoming any easier, it felt it was becoming harder. Peter wanted to scream at anyone who told him that time heals pain, but peter still had the painful jab in his heart. All peter wanted was to have Tony alive just so he could hug him and talk to him. Even if it was one last time. Tony was meant to stay around and help him and peter was meant to help Tony but something along the lines went wrong. 

Peter would think sometimes about how he might be able to see Tony again, but the thought of leaving may and his friends was enough to make him stay. But sat on the rooftop with his legs swinging, peter wasn't sure if the thought of them was going to be enough. He could let go right now and have the chance to see Tony again. It was tempting, more tempting than peter would like to admit but he stayed sat. 

He reached for his bag and opened it. He began looking around it and let out a breath of relief once he found what he was looking for. Quickly putting the bag where it was, he stared down at the pair of glasses. Edith. It was Tony's last gift to him and it's the most treasured item he own. Holding his breath he put them on. 

"Hey" he whispered, he felt kind of stupid really, talking to a pair of glasses. 

"Hello peter, are you okay?" Edith replied and peter looked down to the ground. 

"I miss him" peter mumbled feeling tears in his eyes "I miss him so bad"

It was silent for a moment and peter felt tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. His closed his eyes quickly and listened to the quiet hummed of New York. 

"Hey kid" a voice suddenly broke the peacefulness. Peter looked up quickly. He knew that voice,  
"Tony" he cried out, his voice breaking. The voice kept on speaking. 

"If you're listening to this something obviously didn't work out and I might not be there anymore. That sounds so overused, a cliche from one of those annoying movies you watch.  
"Peter smiled a little to himself, it really was tony "god how you watch so many of them I do not know, but that isn't what I'm recording this. This is going to be harder than I thought isn't it? Okay, here goes nothing."  
Peter tilted his head a little in confusion. 

"When I first met you I was shocked. You were what 14? And you were out in the world, or New York, fighting crime trying to help people. You didn't have to but you chose to and I remember thinking, that's a kid is a true hero. And the truth is you are. I didn't think of anything when I took you to fight cap with me. But somehow you and your pop culture references grew on me. You know before iron man I was a mess. I was living in my father's footstep not really knowing how much impact I had on the world. I didn't have many people I could count on if I needed them. I had Rhodey and he deserves alof more credit then he is receiving because without him I wouldn't be here doing what I'm doing. Then when I met pepper I thought maybe I could change things around. Maybe I could be happy and have a family. I always wanted my own child but I always thought that I was going to suck as a parent. That was until I met you"

Peter felt more tears falling down his face as his listener to Tony talked. It may not be a present Tony but it was tony and that what mattered. 

"Emotions,Hey? They're annoying little things we have and I hate them. You know that, god the whole world knows that. But when you would just ramble on about your day and how something in school annoyed you or someone made you upset. That when I thought, hey maybe it's okay to show what you're feeling. And kid you showed me a lot. Pepper would alway joke how you was an angel in another lifetime, I would always laugh. But kid you are an angel in whatever lifetime because you are so much more than the world you're in. God I rambled a lot haven't I? Okay so is what I'm trying to say pete, you deserve a lot more than life is giving you. You don't deserve all this sadness and I'm so sorry if you are listening to this because I've caused more. But you were the light of happiness and smiles I needed in my life and you completed a part of me. And I know I never told you this but you are my kid. I love you so much and sometimes I wonder how I was without you for so many years. It sucks really doesn't it? However though this is the message I want you to have from me"

Peter sucked in a breath, closing his eyes briefly. This was going to be the last lesson or message or whatever he was going to get from Tony. 

"Life is worth so much more when you have people that make you smile for stupid things. And there's going to be a time where you're going to be happy and at peace with the world. And if I'm not there I want you to live it for me pete. I know how life can treat you like crap but you're going to get through it you know. You're one strong person and whatever life throws at you, you're going to work through it. With or without me. Because the truth is the world needs a spiderman, I needed a baby spider in my life and so so many other people. So for me please continue living your life and doing what makes you happy because life is too short not to. And whatever ledges you might get to where you just wanna let go, hold on tight because one day you're going to look back and be like, I did it, I made it. And I'm going to watching you maybe from above with a smile on my face because kid you are the sun in the rain. God now that sounded cheesy. I love you pete but I don't wanna see you in heaven for a long time so you better enjoy yourself before you have me nagging at you. But yeah this is it this is where I'm going to end this. I love you 3000" 

The voice stopped and all that peter could hear now was the sound of his cries. He looked at the sky above him and smiled. Taking the glasses of he felt himself sobbed. Slowly he jumped off the edge of the building and walked towards the exit. Tears down his cheeks, mask in hand, Edith with him, peter felt a glimmer of hope he hadn't had when he arrives

Even if Tony wasn't with him in person, he would always be there for peter. Tony might of thought that peter was a hero but Tony would always be Peters hero. So even if he missed him, Tony would always be there helping him


End file.
